Lost Soul
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia has been separated from Ichigo due to the loss of his powers. She finds herself lost in sorrow, but is able to find solace in the words of a mysterious new friend. Will her new friend help her until she can get back to Ichigo, or will disaster fall?
1. Chapter 1: Loss

**A/N: Okay, so this is an idea I've had for a while now, but there have been many… distractions (Skyrim) that have been preventing me from putting it to words. I don't really know how long this is going to turn out to be, but it's definitely Multi-chap. Semi-depressing at the beginning but it'll all turn out. Read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY!**

_Lost Soul_

Everything had happened so fast, and fallen apart even quicker. The first thing he ever said was accusing her of being a lousy thief. The trouble was, now he was right. She was a thief, but not a lousy one. She had taken everything from him in a mere few seconds. But he had been a thief as well. He had stolen her, and everything that embodied her. He had absorbed her powers, snatched her from the fiery wings of death, and stolen her heart.

Now, all the time they had spent together was unraveling faster then they could say a proper goodbye. They had to settle for a tender parting glance.

"Later, Rukia."

He let out a sigh, long and mournful. Then he blinked and looked away. This was how she knew that he could no longer see, hear, smell, touch, or even sense her. Her heart began to ache as her head fell. She began to walk away. Where she was going, she had no idea. She just felt something calling out to her. When she stopped walking, she surveyed her surroundings. The river? No, _**the**_ river. The place where Ichigo's mother had died.

Rukia walked to the edge of the concrete wall that held the water in its place. She simply stood there, unseen by the rest of the world, and watched as the water flowed idly by. Rukia gave a slight jump when she felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ishiin, Ichigo father, smiling at her. It wasn't his usual smile, so full of happiness and energy. This time, it had been traded for a faint smile meant to comfort.

"How are you, Rukia?" Ishiin asked in a low voice.

"I'm fine, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia lied, not even bothering to use her fake, innocent voice anymore.

"Really? I find that hard to believe after what just happened not even half an hour ago."

"I'm a shinigami, remember. I've been trained to feel no emotion when facing the loss of a friend."

"But you didn't really lose him, did you? He's still there, and you can see him whenever you want. He lost you. That's what is upsetting you. That you're both still alive, relatively speaking, and yet you cannot be together."

"Mr. Kuro-"

"Ishiin."

"Why were you so kind to me? I wasn't a real part of your family."

"I do my best to make everyone feel included. However, there was a little more than that in your case. Ichigo had changed the first time I met you. We've always fought in the house. But since Masaki died, I've felt real anger in Ichigo's blows. He needed to find a release somehow. But ever since you came around, even when you were sleeping in his closet," Ishiin smirked, "from then on, it was like old times. Ichigo and I were doing it for sport, as father and son, again."

"…"

"He's going to miss you too, you know."

Rukia looked up t Ishiin. Her eyes held a look that was hopeful, and yet disbelieving at the same time.

"It's true. As soon as you walked away, I saw something I haven't seen since my wife died. There were tears I his eyes."

Rukia threw her arms around Ishiin, and buried her face into his chest as she cried the bitterest tears that had ever escaped her. Misery burrowed a hole into her heart as she let herself feel all she had been containing since she discovered that Ichigo was going to lose his powers. The hole that had been made when Kaien had died did not even compare to the abyss that had been made now. Ishiin continued to smile as he held the sorrowful soul reaper in his embrace.

When the tears had stopped streaming, Ishiin bid her farewell. Rukia returned a hoarse goodbye, but decided to stay by the river a while longer.

Rukia sat down on the unforgiving concrete. She held herself up with one arm. She felt drowsy after all the crying she had done. So, she let herself fall to the ground, where she lied and thought of better times. Some of her thoughts were memories, others only fantasies.

_Why are you so sad? _A childlike voice called out from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Rukia asked, rising from her current position.

_Why are you so sad?_ It asked again.

"I-I just lost a friend. He was very important to me."

_I would be sad too, if that happened._

"Anyone would," Rukia choked, on the brink of tears again.

_D-don't cry again! You'll make me sad too. How about we be friends._

"Who are you, **where** are you?"

_If you'll be my friend I can help you get your friend back. Then we can all be friends!_

"You think you could bring Ichigo back?"

_I know I can! Now just get some rest, we'll talk again when you're awake._

"But-"

_Hey, we're friends, right?"_

"Yea… we're friends." Rukia whispered, falling into a deep slumber.

_Perfect_. The voice said, though Rukia could no longer hear it.

**So, what do you think? Sorta mysterious and sad, but it will be happier near the end. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ryuu

**(Nervous Laugh) Well I wouldn't be surprised if no one read this it's been so long since I posted chapter 1, but I have a legitimate excuse! I did not know that as soon I posted this that my English teacher would assign us to write a 10-page research paper! I can write 10 pages in my sleep… if it's something I want to write, otherwise, forget it. I also haven't gotten any reviews, which makes me sad T_T. So I promise to do better in the future! Here's chapter dos. **

Rukia awoke the next morning in her bed that was in the spare room of Urahara Shoten. She originally thought nothing of it, but as she was washing her face to wake herself up fully, she began to notice how strange her location was. Hadn't she fallen asleep by the river? Besides, she had been staying at Ichigo's place lately. Why would Urahara have her room ready? _Ichigo…_ Rukia thought sorrowfully.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Rukia walked out into the shop searching for any of the four normal residents of the building. The back rooms appeared to be empty, and the opening to the subterranean training grounds were locked. She silently made her way to the shop, which was closed for the day, which was normal after someone had suffered the loss of a loved one. Though, Urahara could still visit when he wanted, couldn't he? Ichigo could still come by the shop and see them in their gigais, just not her. She looked outside and saw Jinta and Ururu doing their usual sweeping, the tedious routine probably taking their minds off what was going on. Urahara was sitting on the porch, stroking a black cat.

Rukia's heart lightened to see Yoruichi there, but she did not smile. Rukia stepped out onto the porch, feet tapping against the wood. Urahara turned and gave her a faint smile. His smile now, like Ishiin's, fading in comparison to the one he normally wore. The black cat hopped out of his lap, approached her, and stared up at her with saddened eyes, silence conveying all that wasn't meant to be said.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san, I see you're awake now," the shop owner stated.

Rukia merely nodded.

"You're probably wondering how you got here. Well, I was walking by myself past the river when I found you there asleep, so I brought you back here, for health's concern."

"Thank you for your kindness… and everything else," Rukia faked a grin.

"Thank you? There's no need to say that to me," Urahara looked down shamefully.

"If not for you, we wouldn't have met him."

"If not for me, we wouldn't have lost him."

At this, Rukia broke into tears once more. She fell to her knees, and cried into her own arms. They were cold. As she sobbed, Urahara merely stared at her, understanding her pain completely, but knowing he didn't deserve to comfort her. When Rukia's tears began to run dry, he spoke again.

"Kuchiki-san, may I ask you something?"

"W-What is it?" Rukia choked out.

"When I found you, your reiatsu was slightly lower than usual, and there was another presence I was not familiar with. Was there someone with you at the river?"

Rukia froze she suddenly remembered the voice, her … friend. For some reason she didn't want Urahara to know, so she lied.

"Only Mr. Kurosaki for a short time."

Urahara bent his head forward, his hat overshadowing his eyes. He didn't want to accuse Rukia, but he got a feeling she was lying to him.

"All right then, it may have just been from a hollow that was there earlier."

"Yea, m-maybe."

Now, Urahara knew she was lying. One: she would have noticed a hollow's reiatsu, even if she had been distressed. Two: she didn't really suspect that _**he**_ couldn't tell if it was a hollow or not. Rukia was hiding something, but it wasn't really any of his business. Urahara decided to give Rukia her space, but if something bad happened then he would have to get the truth from her.

XXX

Rukia had left the Shoten by herself, saying she just wanted some time alone. No one argued with her on that. As soon as she left, she headed straight for the river. She used flash step to get there as quickly as she possibly could. Once there, she went to the edge of the concrete and leaned towards the water.

"Is anyone there?" Rukia whispered, though she didn't know why.

At the first there was no response, so she tried asking again.

"Rukia is that you?" a voice came from the water. It was not however, the voice that Rukia remembered hearing. The voice had gone from that of a child to that of a teenage boy.

"Y-Yes, it's me. I'm here."

"I'm glad to see you again. I thought you had either left or given up on me."

"Well, we're going to get Ichigo back, right?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"We will, don't you worry, but I'm not quite strong enough to leave here yet. I still need time before I'm ready."

"How long do you think it will take?" Rukia asked desperately.

"I'm not sure really. It depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"I'm still here. Can you be patient? I want to help you. I just can't yet."

"Yes, I can wait. I just want to see him again." 

"You mean you want him to see you."

Rukia's eyes widened a little at this statement. It was true. What she wanted was for her, not for Ichigo. But Ichigo wanted to see her right? Ishiin said that he'd cried. Were the tears for her, or something else? It made her feel selfish to think about it.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"No one has ever given me a name. So call me whatever you want."

"No name? Then how about… Ryuu?"

"Ryuu?"

"Yea, why not?"

"Sounds nice, I like it."

"Good then from now on, you'll be Ryuu."

"Rukia, I have a question?"

"What is it, Ryuu?"

"Do you love Ichigo?"

Rukia was taken aback by Ryuu's question. She had thought about it before, and come to the conclusion that, well… she did. But no one else had ever asked her about it before. Nor had anyone talked to Ichigo seriously about her, to her knowledge. Now, a complete stranger was asking her about it.

"Well, I…"

"You do, don't you?"

"I do, actually," Rukia looked down, slightly blushing.

"I'm happy for you. Love is a good thing. It's just a little unfair sometimes."

"Yes, it can be. I should know better than anyone.

"Hey, Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to be with Ichigo now?"


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**As previously promised, not as long of a wait for chapter 3. Still no reviews though :( I thought this story idea sounded a lot better in my head and I'm trying to bring it to life well, but if anyone would like to leave some constructive criticism that'd be just great, but I FORBID flaming! So here we go, Chapter 3. R&R!**

"B-Be with him now?" Rukia choked. It was as if some demon was offering her forbidden fruit, something they knew she couldn't resist.

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

"It's simple," Ryuu seemed to chuckle. "I can't make Ichigo's powers come back just yet, but I think I can at least make him see you."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Didn't come to my mind, I guess."

"W-Well, if he can see me you mean here and speak with me right?"

"Of course."

"Can he…" Rukia paused, "Can he feel me if we touch?"

"Hm. I don't see why not."

"Then let's do it already! What do I need to do?" Rukia yelled at the river.

"Just relax, and close your eyes."

Rukia did as she was told. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She was doubtful at first, but then she thought of Ichigo. What would he have said? If there was even the slightest glimmer of hope, then he would have taken it, right? In fact, if there hadn't been any hope at all Ichigo would have found a way. That was just how Ichigo did things. Filled with new hope, Rukia let all of her darker feelings go, and filled herself with the joy that had been kindled by this new chance.

Suddenly, Rukia felt dizzy. She seemed to lose balance and had to put her hands on the ground to stay up. When the dizziness faded away, she spoke to Ryuu again.

"Is it okay to open my eyes now, Ryuu?"

"It should be."

Rukia opened her eyes, and looked at herself. To her surprise, she wasn't wearing her black kimono any longer. She was now clothed in the blue sundress that she had often worn during her days in a gigai. Rukia looked herself over many times, wondering how this had happened.

"Ryuu, what did you do?" Rukia inquired.

"Using some of your stronger, fonder, memories of being with Ichigo, I was able to temporarily turn you into a human." Rukia's eyes lowered at the word 'temporary.' She actually wouldn't mind being permanently transformed at this point.

"How long do you think this will last?"

"It's afternoon now… I'd say until around sunset."

"I gotta go!" Rukia announced as she ran off. Her heart was already pounding from the very thought of Ichigo seeing her. Anything else, well, she would just save that for later.

"Have fun… Rukia," Ryuu whispered as she faded into the distance.

XXX

Ichigo was walking through the now-lonely streets of Karakura. He had skipped school that day; he didn't really have his normal fire burning in him that day. Of course, it wasn't hard to imagine why. Ichigo leaned against a brick wall, and sighed heavily. He'd received multiple texts from all of his friends, asking him is he was all right. He never responded.

It was all because of that midget. Without her, all the rain that had been storing up while she was there came pouring down when she disappeared. Ichigo looked up at the sky; he didn't want to admit it, but he missed Rukia. But that wasn't what he didn't want to admit. He didn't want to admit why. He and Rukia had been through a lot since he met her. He didn't know if he had loved her all along, but there had definitely been a connection from day one. She was just so… different. She was strong-willed, independent, and often violent. But then, she would turn around and show the side of her that she didn't get to show as a shinigami. She would press herself against a window, eyes glimmering, begging him for some chappy-themed doll.

Ichigo slammed his fist against the wall. Why did it seem that whenever he was truly happy, that the one person who made it that way was taken away from him? First his mother by grand fisher, and now Rukia. At least this time he knew he'd been able to protect her by using the Final Getsugatensho.

"Now what do we have here, boys?" was the question that snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts. Ichigo looked up. He scowled as he saw a group of thugs walking up to him. The worst part, he knew these guys; he'd beaten them up before.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yea, how lucky are we? What do you say we teach him a lesson?"

Ichigo just looked down at the ground as one of them ran behind his back and grabbed his arms. The other two took their chance to land a few punches right in his gut. Ichigo fell to his knees. He didn't have the will to fight back.

XXX

Rukia kept running towards Ichigo's house, every step taking her closer. She ran past all the buildings she used to drag him to. She wouldn't do that today. Today, it wasn't about chappy or bunnies. Today it was about _**them**_. Rukia ran as fast as her small legs could take her, but then she stopped after passing an alleyway. She thought she'd seen someone getting beaten up, and she wanted to help. But she also didn't want to waste time before getting to Ichigo. Rukia shut her eyes, trying to decide what to do. She could here the guy getting punched, and the thugs laughing. Rukia was just about to walk away when she heard someone yell.

"Come on! Fight back, Kurosaki!"

Rukia's eyes widened. She turned back and ran. She gasped as she saw Ichigo on his knees, a fresh wound on the side of his head bleeding, and sitting there taking more. Without thinking, Rukia ran into the alley towards him.

"Stop! Stop hurting him right now!"

The thugs turned around, furious that someone had interrupted their fun. Ichigo's head shot up at the sound of her voice. _Rukia? No, that's impossible. Is she in a gigai? Why is she here? _Worried thoughts ran through Ichigo's head, flooding it to the point of bursting. He had no idea what was going on, but at this rate it seemed as though Rukia was going to get hurt.

"Who do we have here? Kurosaki's little girlfriend?" one of the thugs asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I told you to stop hurting Ichigo!" Rukia retorted.

"Got a little attitude, I see. Let's see if we can fix that problem," the second thug smirked.

As he approached Rukia, she tried to kick him in the face, but he caught her foot. _Crap! I forgot I don't have any powers right now!_ Rukia cursed. The thug threw back her foot, causing Rukia to lose her balance. She fell to the ground, skidding a few inches. The guy was standing over her when she finally looked up. He was prepping for a punch when two scream of pain rang from behind him. He turned around to see his friends on the ground, and Kurosaki standing up: a dark aura emanating from him. His eyes had their usual dangerous glare to them now.

"If you lay a single finger on her, I swear I will kill you," Ichigo said harshly.

"Y-Yes sir!" the last remaining thug yelled as h picked up his friends and ran.

A few seconds later, Ichigo collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

XXX

Ichigo woke up, squinting as the sun hit his eyes. He was lying on a bench, and his head was in someone's lap. He looked up and saw Rukia smiling down at him, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Rukia?" Ichigo coughed.

"Ichigo? You're awake!" Rukia gasped. She immediately noticed their embarrassing situation, blushed, and stood up, knocking over Ichigo in the process.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For startling me, idiot!"

Ichigo let his scowl melt away after that, replacing it with a faint smile.

"It's hasn't been two days, and here we are too depressed from being split part to let it show," Ichigo said.

"W-What are you saying at a time like this?"

Ichigo smirked as he pulled Rukia closer to him. Then he kissed her. Rukia fell into his arms as she wrapped her own around his neck. Ichigo put a hand on the side of her face as he pulled her back down onto the bench. When they separated, Rukia looked up at the sky. Her heart fell when she saw the sun was setting.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"It's sunset. That's all the time I have," Rukia whispered. Ichigo grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave, Rukia."

"I wish I didn't have to…"


	4. Chapter 4: What's Happening?

**Hey there! Guess what? I have decided not to give up on this story! I am going to rack my brain until I find the inspiration to finish it out. I'd also like to thank **_**chellythemadhatter**_** for writing the review that got me up off my metaphorical couch, and up to write this, because let's get serious I'm **_**NOT**_** leaving my literal couch. That's mostly because I currently have multiple ligaments torn in both my ankles, but also because I have a really comfy couch. So let's get started!**

Rukia awoke from crying herself to sleep. From what she remembered, Ichigo had waited for hours until he had finally walked away. She didn't blame him. He couldn't wait on her forever; he had a life to live. Hopefully, neither one of them would have to wait much longer. With the help of Ryuu, Rukia would be able to be with him again, and this time, she'd stay forever.

Rukia was lying on one of the benches across from the river. She pushed herself up, weakly. The cold of the night air had chilled her to the bone. She sat up, straightening her spine. Then, she walked over to the water, and kneeled down.

"Hey, Rukia!" Ryuu's voice called out.

"Ryuu! It worked! I was with Ichigo! Thank you… so much," Rukia cried in thanks.

"No need to thank me. I just want to help."

"Ryuu, why _**do**_ you want to help me so much?"

"Well… I don't really know. Have you ever had that feeling where you just see someone and you have to help them?"

"Vicariously… through Ichigo. He helps random strangers all the time."

"Haha. I think it's sorta along the lines of that."

"Thank you, Ryuu."

"Stop thanking me, it's embarrassing."

"You don't understand, though, how happy I was last night."

"You love Ichigo that much?"

Rukia nodded, not able to put it into words.

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know how soon I'll be able to do that again. Maybe a few more days. It'll probably be a month before I can do the full transaction."

"Transaction?"

"Yep. That's my plan. I'm waiting until I build up enough spiritual pressure, and then I can give some to Ichigo. If I give him enough, his own powers should regenerate."

"How can you do that?"

"I don't know how. I just know I can."

"Well, I'll be waiting patiently. Please, just do what you need to do."

"I will. I just need time. By the way, not to be rude, but don't you have shinigami duties?"

"Oh, kami! You're right! I'd better go patrol. See you later, Ryuu!" Rukia yelled as she flash-stepped away.

"Bye!"

XXX

About an hour in her patrol, Rukia's soul-pager began to beep. She went straight to the location, and found only a low-level hollow. _This'll be easy_, Rukia thought. She called on Sode no Shirayuki, her blade shining in all its magnificence. She swiftly dodged a few of the hollow's attacks. Then, she began to retaliate. She released her second dance, Hakuren, towards the white-masked monster, but she became very worried when the hollow broke her ice with one swift swipe of its arm. With another, the hollow slammed Rukia down to the ground. _What! That attack should have done a lot more damage! _Rukia regained her footing, and dodged more attacks, but no matter how many times she tried to attack, her techniques were just not strong enough. _That unconventional form of sleep must have weakened my reiatsu! No_, _that's not it! It's too drastic! What's going on?_ Lost in thought, Rukia missed one of the claws flying towards her. Striking her side, Rukia fell to her knees. She was bleeding profusely, and loosing consciousness fast.

At her vision was fading, Rukia caught a glimpse of white and green, and then a flash of red.

"Urahara-san?"

XXX

Rukia shot up from the floor, but was pushed down again by Tessai.

"Please, Kuchiki-san, you need to be still. You were injured quite badly. You were lucky Urahara-san was close by," Tessai explained.

"Th-thank you," Rukia muttered. At that moment, Urahara walked into the room.

""Kuchiki-san! I'm glad to see you're awake already. I didn't expect you to recover so quickly."

"How long have I been out?"

"It's only been around eight hours since the attack."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that was an extremely weak hollow. Why weren't you able to take care of it yourself?"

"I-I'm not really sure. My attacks felt weaker for some reason. At first, I thought it might be lack of sleep, but that's too drastic. I really have no idea."

"Hm…" Urahara pondered. "Is it possible that something could be draining your reiatsu? Have you had any black out lately?" Rukia thought about telling him about Ichigo, but that meant revealing Ryuu.

"N-No, I haven't."

"All right then. I have some special devices I invented. They should help restore you spiritual pressure to normal. After that, you can go." _She's still lying about something… I may need to trail her._

"Thank you, Urahara-san."

"Of course, Kuchiki-san."

XXX

Feeling fully recharged, Rukia went out and exterminated dozens of hollows. It didn't feel the same without feeling the rush of Getsugatensho flying past her, but Rukia put that aside. She had a duty to complete. She had to keep Ichigo safe. It was her turn to protect him.

When she could sense no more hollows, Rukia flash-stepped to the river.

"Ryuu?"

"Rukia! I sensed your fight from all the way over here! But then your spiritual pressure disappeared! Are you okay?" Ryuu asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks you Urahara-san," Rukia reassured.

"That's good. Karakura is just full of heroes, huh?"

"Tell me about it."

"I wish I could be that strong."

"Hey, don't put yourself down. What you're doing is something Urahara-san can't even do."

"Really?"

"Sure thing."

"Then I'm going to give it my all!"

"That's right!"

XXX

From behind a tree, close to the river, Urahara watched Rukia.

_Can she not sense me? I'm actually __**raising **__my spiritual pressure, and she hasn't noticed my presence. And more importantly, who is she talking to?_


	5. Chapter 5: So, We Meet At Last

**Here we are again with still another installment of Lost Soul. And yet, there is still only ONE comment. I'm beginning to think you guys just outright hate this story. Seriously! Write a comment saying what you would like me to do better for heavens' sake! Anyways, here we go. Enjoy.**

Rukia had been gone from her spot by the river for a few minutes now, so Kisuke had decided that it was safe for him to go investigate. When he got to the riverside, he saw no physical signs of another being. However, he did sense that unfamiliar reiatsu again. Only this time, the level was much more distinct. It wasn't necessarily strong, but something about seemed… as if it surrounded the entire area. Kisuke had no idea how to interpret this. After collecting some samples of the reiatsu with his little gizmo, he tried making contact.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" the former captain called out.

"…"

"I'm a friend. I just want to ask you some questions."

"…"

"It's concerning Rukia."

"R-Rukia?" a timid voice asked. Kisuke was surprised to say the least. The voice had no origin. In fact, it wasn't as if her _heard_ it. Rather the words rang through his head from an alternate source.

"That's right. It's about your relationship with her."

"Go on."

"First off, who, or what exactly, are you?"

"I'm a person."

"I know, but what kind? Are you human, hollow, or soul reaper?"

"Does it matter?" Kisuke could see this was getting him nowhere.

"Fine, have it your way. What are your reactions like with Rukia?"

"She talks to me and I comfort her. She likes to tell me about Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Do you know him too?"

"Not personally, but I can tell that he was a great warrior, and is a great person."

"Yes, you're right."

"Is that all?"

"No. Why are you here?"

"Why?"

"Yes, what is your purpose for talking to Rukia."

"That is none of your concern."

"I am watching out for her safety."

"Still."

"Listen, ever since you appeared, which was right when Ichigo lost his powers, her powers have gotten weaker. Is that a coincidence?"

"Are you blaming me for what's happening to her? Because I am not the cause."

Kisuke paused. If this person was lying, he was doing a pretty good job. He seemed to actually care about Rukia, but that had been the lie many had fallen into before: Momo with Aizen, Muramasa with Kouga, and even Ichigo with Amagai.

"Fine. Just one last question, do you have a name?"

"Rukia calls me Ryuu."

After that, Kisuke walked off. He had to process all of this. Now that he knew, he wondered if he should tell Rukia. It might make her mad, but she might reveal more about Ryuu and his personality. Kisuke just couldn't accept that this oddity was purely existent to help Rukia.

XXX

Rukia sat in Urahara Shoten, sipping tea with her dinner. As time passed, only her and Urahara-san were left. Then he let out a sigh. She knew he wanted to talk to her about something serious. There might be a problem. It was weird not having Ichigo there to discuss this. _He would probably sit there confused until I drew it out for him anyway_, Rukia thought.

"Kuchiki-san, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," he started.

"All right," Rukia consented.

"Let's cut to the chase: I know about Ryuu." Fear shot through Rukia at those words.

"W-What?"

"I spoke with Ryuu, and it is my personal advice that you cut your relationship with him short."

"You have no right to say that," Rukia said coldly, tears building up in her eyes.

"Listen, Rukia. I have a bad feeling about … him. The problems with your reiatsu started when he appeared."

"He didn't do it!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do! He's already helped me so much!"

"Helped you? What has he done, because if it's about talking about Ichigo, we can do that too? You're not the only one being hurt by this."

"It's not just that. Ryuu helped me _**be**_ with Ichigo." Kisuke's eyes lit up at his.

"What! Ichigo saw you? Heard you? Felt you?" Kisuke asked urgently.

"Yes! Yes!" Rukia laughed, still crying.

"How? When?"

"A couple of nights ago, but I don't know how."

"That's…" Kisuke trailed off.

"Anyway, I have to go talk to him now!" Rukia ran out.

"Rukia, wait!"

It was too late; she had gone. Kisuke had to look into this further. It was almost too good to be true. That's what worried him. Ichigo had a massive spiritual pressure. Even bigger than Ishiin's had been back in the day. It should take even longer for his powers to regenerate. Also, even if an external reiatsu was given, it would have to be similar to Ichigo's, and it would require a great amount.

Kisuke picked up the phone from his table in the back of the shop. He dialed a number, and waited as heard the tone buzzing.

"You have reached the Kurosaki household! Who is this and how may I help you!" Ishiin yelled into the phone.

"Ishiin, this is Kisuke."

"Kisuke? Why so serious, old pal? You seem as if there is something on your mind."

"As a matter of fact, there is. I'd like to ask you about Ichigo's whereabouts two nights ago."

**So Kisuke knows now, and Rukia won't listen to him. What's going on with Ryuu? And what about Ichigo? You know what's a great idea? You should post your theories in a comment! Just a though.**


	6. Chapter 6: How It Should Be

**Yes, well, as you probably noticed, I neither deleted this story nor ceased its continuation. I decided that just finishing it off would be more satisfying than letting it die uncompleted. So, this will probably be the final chapter. Sorry, but that's just the way it is.**

"Ichigo's whereabouts?" Ishiin asked, confused.

"Yes. I have received… troubling reports concerning him. Do you have any information?" Kisuke responded. This answer would determine Ryuu's true colors.

"Ichigo was here with Yuzu, Karin, and I all night. We were watching old movies. He's been more attached to family since… it happened." 

"I see. That's not what I wanted to hear, but it was to be expected. Thank you, Ishiin."

"What's this all about, Kisuke?"

"It concerns an anomaly down by the river, so maybe it's best if no one goes down there for a while. I'll try to call you when it's safe." Kisuke heard Ishiin's breathe rate rise on the other end of the line. "Is there a problem other than what I have mentioned?"

"N-No, I think Ichigo just headed down there. To the river, I mean."

"I have to go!" Kisuke slammed down the phone, running past Tessai as he bolted for the door.

XXX

Ichigo was walking alongside the river, slowly. It seemed that everyone who could ever really understand him would always be taken away. This river brought two memories of those people back: one dark, and one purely sorrowful. At least he had been able to protect _**her**_ before he lost her. Ichigo stood, staring at his own reflection, wondering if they might ever get the chance to meet again.

Ichigo fell to his knees, and looked at his own reflection in the water's surface. He looked over his own face, only to see a scowl staring right back at him. Ichigo let out a sigh, then he dashed the reflection with his hands, scattering the water. Much to his dismay, the water settled, bringing the scowl back with it. That's pretty much how he felt right now. No matter how much he tried to forget, he would always be reminded of the sadness inside. But when he looked into his own scowl, he knew deep down that he didn't want to forget.

XXX

"Ryuu! Ryuu!" Rukia called out, worried when she received no response.

"Rukia, in the future, I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about me," Ryuu finally spoke, his voice slightly deeper.

"I didn't tell Urahara-san about you. I'm sorry, but he followed me."

"Alright, fine. I just don't like strangers."

"I'm sorry that had to happen, Ryuu."

"Don't worry about it, Rukia, I'm sure that it won't happen again."

"Really? What makes you think Urahara-san won't bother you again?"

"Well-"

Rukia interrupted Ryuu when she gasped. She looked down the path of the river, and much to her surprise, Ichigo was looking down into the water. Rukia took a hesitant step toward him, and reached out a hand, which she quickly retracted.

"Rukia, would you like him to see you?" Ryuu asked.

"But I thought you weren't ready for that?" Rukia stated, confused.

"Yes, I did say that didn't I?"

"What?"

XXX

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo's head shot up as a familiar voice called his name.

"Hat 'n Clogs? What are you doing here, and how can I see you?" Ichigo asked as the eccentric man showed up.

"I'm in a gigai, and I'm afraid I have some rather nasty business to attend to. I think it is best if you would leave."

"How come? What's going on?"

"Well, I –"

"Does it concern Rukia?"

"… Yes, as a matter of fact it does. Which reminds me, she should have been here by now. I wonder wh-" Urahara was cut short when an unknown force hit him from the side.

All Ichigo saw was the former captain fly into a nearby tree. Then a splash erupted from the river beside him. Ichigo tried to keep his cool as if he was in a normal battle, but this was far from normal. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, or feel anything. He had no powers to fight with, and he had no idea who or what it was he was up against. Ichigo took a step back, trying his best to prepare himself. Before he knew what was wrong, Ichigo felt a piercing in his chest.

Ichigo screamed out in pain, grabbing his chest. What had stabbed him? Was there a hollow after him? No, he didn't have any powers anymore, why would a hollow target him?

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki," a horrible voice called out.

"What? Who's there?" Ichigo asked, on the ground, blood flowing from his wound.

"Open your eyes and find out." Ichigo looked up, and sure enough, he found himself staring into a hollow mask. Ichigo looked at its body. The hollow looked like a snake with arms and legs. The hollow had another appendage, a tentacle-like extension from his stomach, but it was hidden behind his back.

"Who the heck are you, and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Angler, and I'm the younger brother of the hollow you knew as Grand Fisher." Ichigo's eyes widened as he hard the name of the hollow that killed his mother.

"So, why are you here?" Ichigo demanded, trying to keep his cool.

"Revenge is a funny thing. You got yours, and now I want mine."

"Well you can't tempt me with my mother's memory anymore. Your brother tried that and it didn't work. Besides, I made my amends with my past."

"You see, that's the thing. I'm not as talented a fisherman as my brother. I have to catch the bait before I can fish for the real game."

"What do you mean?" The hollow's mouth has formed what could only be thought of as a smirk as he pulled his tentacle from behind his back, revealing an unconscious Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"I have been slowly sucking away at her reiatsu for quite some time now. I have been storing it up until you came here. I just transferred that same power to you, so you can watch as I slowly kill Rukia in front of you. And then, if I'm generous, I'll kill you too."

"If you lay so much as one hand on her I'll –"

"You'll what? Kill me? I only gave you enough power to see, hear, and touch. You have no zanpakuto, no powers, and ability to fight back. So what are you going to do if I squeeze?" As he spoke, his slowly tightened his grip on Rukia's neck.

"Stop!" Ichigo yelled.

"Or what?" Angler continued to tighten his grip.

"Just stop! Kill me; leave Rukia alone! Just kill me!"

"What? You're willing to trade your life for hers?" Ichigo's head fell.

"Yes." He said, quietly. Angler began to laugh.

"No wonder my brother loved to fish so much! Watching a person become ecstatic at the sight of another, and then _**ripping **_their happiness away from them. There's nothing quite like it." As Angler was laughing, he was hit with a powerful burst of red. Rukia fell from his grasp, but Ichigo ran and dived, catching her just in time.

"Urahara-san! You're all right!" Ichigo yelled, almost happily.

"Did you really think a mere hollow could get me that easily?" Urahara asked, fake mirth laced in his voice.

"Careful, he's waking up."

"I can see that very well, thank you? And I see that you have gotten some of your powers back. Marvelous!"

"Not really. I can't fight."

"Ichigo, have you learned nothing from me. A battle is not solely dependent on brute strength."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"You lost you zanpakuto not your soul."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo yelled as the scientist clashed once more with the hollow. Ichigo knew Urahara could easily dispatch this abomination, but he got the feeling that his once-teacher wanted him to figure something out.

Laying Rukia down safely, Ichigo got into the position he had been in when he learned the Final Getsugatensho. He still had his soul, so his inner world should still be there. Sure enough, Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself standing on a sideways skyscraper.

"Great. Now that I'm here, what am I supposed to do? No Zangetsu, so I am alone," Ichigo muttered to himself.

"_**Are you stupid, king? Zangetsu is gone because he was your zanpakuto. I am an embodiment of your instincts, so I'm still here**_."

"H-Hichigo? Is that you?" Ichigo was almost happy to see that freak.

"_**No, I'm the other embodiment of your instincts**_."

"Shut up. But what am I supposed to do? I've only ever channeled you through my sword."

"_**So channel me through something else, idiot!**_"

"What?"

"_**I don't know! Try your hands and feet for a start. I promise that I'll help you this time, since you'll literally die without me this time. I only ever got in your way 'cuz it pissed Zangetsu off**_."

"Gee, thanks. Good to know."

Ichigo snapped back out of his inner world. He had no idea what he was doing, but he had to try something. Putting his hand over his face, he concentrated on the feeling of bringing out his hollow. He felt the mask form in his hand. Ripping it away, he became overwhelmed with joy and pride as power rushed through his veins. Ichigo let out a piercing yell, gaining the attention of both the hollow and shinigami.

"Angler! I said I'd kill you if you hurt Rukia! And now I'm going to!" Ichigo rushed towards Angler, focusing his reiatsu into his fist.

His fist collided with Angler's, sending out a powerful wave of air pressure. Ichigo skidded back, but easily regained his footing. He then jumped into the air, above the hollow's head, and slammed down his foot down on his mask. The mask cracked instantly, Angler fading away as it was destroyed. Ichigo turned around when he heard clapping.

"Well done, Ichigo. Truly, a magnificent performance," Urahara said, cheerily.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you, or Rukia for that matter."

"Speaking of which…"

XXX

Rukia shot up from her bed, no, not her bed. This was Ichigo's bed. Rukia looked around. Why was she in Ichigo's room, sleeping in his bed, wearing one of his shirts?

"Rukia, you're awake," Ichigo said, bending over her small body. He placed a hand on her forehead.

"I-Ichigo? But how is that possible? Ryuu was lying the whole time. He was actually a hollow," Rukia stuttered.

"Ryuu? You must mean Angler."

"He stole my reiatsu without me even knowing it. I was too distracted. But that doesn't explain what's going on!"

"Angler used your Reiatsu to restore my powers. He wanted to torture you in front of me."

"But why?"

"He was Grand Fisher's younger brother."

"But I thought they only tempted people with the person that was the most important to them?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, smirking. "That's exactly what Angler did."

Rukia's eyes were filled with tears now. She threw her arms around Ichigo, and cried into his chest. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as well. He placed his chin on her head, and inhaled the scent of her hair. Then, he lifted her face up with his hand, and kissed her. Rukia wrapped her arms even tighter around him as she returned the kiss. When they separated, Ichigo spoke.

"Your powers will take a while to regenerate, so it looks like you're stuck here with me for the time being, midget."

"You know, idiot, I'm completely all right with that."

**Well that's the end of Lost Soul. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted! **


End file.
